twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Coven
The Cullen Family is a vampire coven based in Forks, Washington that was created by Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen in September of 1918. But they had to build another house next to the main to accomodate the added members. Members The members are listed by age (oldest to youngest). Current Carlisle Cullen: Esme's mate. Leader and co-creator of the family, who was once a member of the Volturi, but left and created the family/coven. He has no specified ability except for self-control. Edward Cullen: Bella's mate. He is the co-creator of the family and the husband of Isabella Swan and the father of Renesmee Cullen. He has the ability of Telepathy. Jasper Cullen: Alice's mate. He is a member of the coven with the ability of Pathokinesis. Alice Cullen: Jasper's mate. She is a member of the coven and is the wife of Jasper. Esme Cullen: Carlisle's mate. She is a member of the coven and is the wife of Carlisle. She has no specified gift or ability. Rosalie Cullen: Emmett's mate. She is a member of the coven and the wife of Emmett. She has no specified ability. Emmett Cullen: Rosalie's mate. He is a member of the coven and the husband of Rosalie. He has no specified ability, but has an enormous amount of strength. Isabella Cullen: Edward's mate. She is one of the newest members of the family and is the wife of Edward and the mother of Renesmee. She has the ability of being a Shield. Renesmee Cullen: Jacob's mate. She is the newest and youngest member of the coven and the daughter of Edward and Bella. She has the ability of Projection]. Jacob Black: Renesmee's mate. He is technically a member of the coven since he is the mate of Renesmee, even though he's a werewolf. Information Homes Due to having a lot of members in the family, the family had to buy a caslte with enough room to accomodate all of the members, but they have gotten two castles on their grounds for The Denali Coven and The Amazon Coven when they come to visit, but those could be used for other coven's when they come to visit. Each Caslte has gotten different decorations and settings in the interior, but the outside's are the same, due to all three land on the same estate. Their estate is one kilometre wide and three kilometers in length, so each castle is private. They also has five Island's around the globe, one called Isle Esme (Brazil), Isle Bella (Fiji), Isle Alice (Near Africa), Isle Rosalie (Australia) and Isle Renesmee (Near America). They have gotten estates in England, Russia, Anartica, France, Canada, Asia and Australia. Moves Every ten to twelve years they have to move from say Forks to a different place, to save people from knowing they are not aging and it stops people from noticing their ageless personas. Plus it also saves the Volturi from coming after them like they back in 2006. Finace Every single eighty years they inhert whatever they have from themselves as a such, they have to do so, because of legal reasons and bank reason. Relationships Hoosier Coven New York coven Denali Coven Alaskan Coven The Volturi Canadian Coven Australian Coven Fijian Coven Information from The Twilight Wiki "And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town... They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night... Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful." ―'Bella on seeing the Cullens for the first time.' The Olympic coven, more commonly known as the Cullen family, and also known as Cullen clan, or Cullen coven, is a coven of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Later in the series, Bella Swan and her vampire hybrid daughter with Edward, Renesmee Cullen, are also introduced to the coven. Five of nine members are supernaturally gifted. The Cullens are the second largest and most powerful coven, with only the Volturi ranking higher in number and power, but more mature and stable than most others, a result of abstaining from human blood and hunger for power. They are known to be very loyal to each other and put more value on human life than most other vampires. Abstaining from human blood takes the competitive aspect out of their hunting instincts, and as a result allows them to form stronger family bonds than traditional vampires. They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they have no plans of leaving, unless forced to. The Cullens prefer to stay in one place as long as possible, choosing cloudy climates where they can go outside during the day without revealing their inhuman nature. But after 6-7 years, they are forced to move on before their lack of aging is noticed. They own several residences so that they can return to places they have especially enjoyed - but only after enough time has passed that they won't be recognized as the same people who once lived there. Each member maintains several well-tended identities, complete with documents to support them, which allows the Cullens to establish themselves in new locations as necessary. Each time the Cullens move to a new place, the relationships they claim to share with one another may shift, too. In one place, two members might pose as father and adopted son, in another, brothers, or uncle and nephew. Regardless, the bonds of love and respect between them are the same. History Please click here Members Please click here Locations Please click here Notes Please click here Category:Covens